Stories of Grand Gaia
by Garth Kaiser
Summary: This is a story dedicated to my OTP in Brave Frontier, but not only that will be in. T because Eze, credit to Kimmy77 on Deviantart for the cover.
1. The Blacksmith and the Cook I

**Here, i was REALLY bored AND with a writer's block so here it is a story of my OTP: Gallant x Lancia.**

* * *

The Agni Empire.

Since the beginning of Grand Gaia, it's imbued with the essence of the purest fire, making its climate warm all year round.

Many villages dotted the landscape of its lands, between its bigger cities, each one bursting with life.

It's in the heart of one of those villages that our story begins...

-Blacksmith's forge-

"Swing it harder! Harder!"

The orange haired boy swung the hammer in a wide arc. "Come on, grandpa! I bet this is enough. Teach me how to forge!"

"Come on! SWING IT HARDER! You'll never be a blacksmith if you don't learn how to swing a hammer!"

The boy swung it again, and his master nodded. "NOW you understand. Go, Gallant. I give you the rest of the day."

"Oh, good." he replied, going to his room. He jumped on the bed, trying to get some of his earned sleep, when suddently his brother shook him. "Gallant, Vargas is here. He wants to talk."

"Five more minutes, Vanberk..." he complained, but Vanberk flipped him off the bed. "Ok, ok... I'm going..."

Opening the door, he was greeted by another boy. "Hey, Gallant! I heard there's a nest of Goblins in the old mine. Wanna check it out?" He had similar orange-ish eyes, and wore a light armor with a cape. Across his shoulders was a small sword. Gallant huffed. "Vargas, i already told you, my grandpa says it's dangerous..."

"That mine was an old Agnium mine. If we free it up your family could use that for their weapons!" said Vargas. "Come on!"

Gallant thought a bit. "Ok. Let me get my hammer." Running in the workshop, he took it and rushed back to Vargas. "Let's go."

While walking, Vargas started to smile widely. "This will be the start of our legend, Gallant. I'll fight all the bad guys, and you'll make my super badass sword!"

"Definitely!" said Gallant. "How's going with your mother?"

"She's ok, but still very ill. Father is still missing though..." replied the swordsman, looking down. "I want to do something. This way i'll have the gold to cure my mom!"

"That looks like a worthy feat for a hero." joked Gallant. "Let's get that Agnium."

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

The two looked at each other, tilting their head. "Sounded like a girl for me." said Gallant.  
"You bet. Let's go save her!" replied Vargas, charging at the source of the shriek.

The two boys saw a girl passed out on the ground, with some Goblins and a Hob Goblin looting her possessions. Vargas gripped his blade. "Time to execute another feat and be a hero! Take this filthy monsters!" Charging at the Goblins, he slashed swiftly upwards, killing two of them, and jumped back at Gallant's side. "Go, Gallant, your turn!"

"Heh!" he grunted, swinging his hammer at them. He knocked out three Goblins, and returned to Vargas' side. "Now, to take care of the big one!"

"Brave Burst: Flames of Torment." said a woman, slashing at the Hob Goblin and making it burst into flames. She pointed her blade at the two. "Are you in league with those monsters?" She had long, flowing chestnut hairs and fiery red eyes. Gallant gulped, and Vargas snarled. "Hey, that was MY target! I was supposed to be the hero!"

"Hero, puah." spat the woman, walking away. "You'd make good cannon fodder, boy."

"What did you just call me?" said angrily Vargas. Gallant, meanwhile, was over there, checking on the girl. She had short ruby red hairs and a chef's apron. "Hey. Wake up."

"Uhhhh... Where... Where am i?" she said.

"Good, you're all right." said the other woman. "Farewell."

"You're NOT getting away!" snarled Vargas, slashing at her. She parried with unhuman speed however, and sent him flying with a single strike. "Brave Burst: Flames of Torment."

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" shouted Vargas, kneeling over. He was badly burned all over his body. "Stop... You... Still... Haven't... Beat... Me..."

"Brave Burst..." she chanted again, but Gallant stopped her. "You'll kill him. Forgive my friend, he's reckless and hot headed. I guarantee, he's not evil. Leave us at once."

"...Then, good bye." she said, walking groaned, using his sword as a support. "Graaaaaaahhh... I'm still... Not..." He collapsed.

"That woman... Who was she?" asked the girl. Gallant shook his head. "Dunno. I'm Gallant, this friend of mine is Vargas. Where were you going?"

"Ummm..." She looked away. "I'm exploring the world in search of flavors to add to my dishes. My name is Lancia, a vagrant chef. The best of them all! Thanks for saving me. What can i give you as thanks?"

Gallant gulped. _Oh damn, she's so cute..._ "Well, don't worry. You're a chef, aren't you? Just a good meal will do." Taking Vargas on his shoulder, he helped Lancia to stand. "Come on. Can you walk?"

"Yes, but my frying pan is..." She looked in her bag. "Those Goblins ruined all my utensils... Ohhh, what can i do?"

"You fell in the right hands, Lancia." said Gallant. "I'm a blacksmith. I can forge legendary weapons! I'll help you."

The chef smiled cutely. "Eheheheh. I should cook you my specialty then. Do you have some Legtos meat?"

"Ehm... I only have Thunderbird in my house..." he said. "I hope it will be sufficient."

"It will. I have three specialties: Sliced Thunderbird, fried Legtos and roasted Orthos. You're lucky to have saved me, Gallant..." she replied, shyly peeking at him.

Arrived at his house, Gallant put his friend on the bed. "Rest up, my friend. I'll search for a Healer later."

"Who's this cutie, Gallant?" called Vanberk, making Lancia blush. "A-ah! I'm Lancia, a vagrant chef... Can you forge legendary weapons too?"

"Legendary weapons? Ha ha ha, Gallant! What did you tell her? This little rascal here likes to play the hero, but he can't even forge a dagger. Pay no heed to him, what can i do for you?"

"Fuck off, Vanberk." said Gallant, making him shrug. "Well. Call me when it's dinnertime."

"So you can't forge anything...? Then why did you say that?" asked Lancia severely. "I thought i could trust you, Gallant." She got up and walked to the door.

"Lancia, wait!" he called. "Vanberk is an asshole, i CAN forge simple weapons. Please, i'll repair your stuff and then you can go! Please?"

She thought a bit. "I'll give it a shot." She gave him her backpack. "I hope you can do something as simple..."

"I'll show you how it's done." said Gallant, taking her to the forge. He took a fork from her backpack. "Look at this for instance. I toss it in here..." said, putting it in the forge. "Hammer it for a bit..." continued, hammering it. "Hammer it one last time..." added, smashing the hammer against the fork. "And it's done!"

"You're a pro!" said Lancia, admiring his work. "Amazing! You weren't lying after all... I'm so ashamed of myself..." Tears started to well up in her eyes, and Gallant instantly went to wipe them. "Come on. Don't cry... You're cuter when you smile..."

"Gallant..." she said. "...Will you keep this a secret?"

"Shoot."

"I'm no renowned chef... My family was killed by bandits... The things in my backpack are all the things i own... I've learned how to survive by cooking for people... I'm sorry, Gallant... I'm a hypocrite and a liar..."

"But i'm sure you can still cook perfectly." he replied. "Come on, cheer up! You just found yourself a friend."

"...Thank you..." said Lancia, hugging him. "Thank you... I decided, i'll open a restaurant of mine, i'll use what i can do best to survive!"

"Give me a discount, will you?" he joked, hugging her back. "In return, i'll repair your weapons-Errrrr, utensils every time."

"You're weapon addicted, Gallant!" joked Vargas from the window. "I bet you'll end up forging a legendary weapon sooner than you think!"

"Don't jinx it." said Gallant. "I bet that i'll forge it for you..."

"You bet, old bean!" replied the swordsman. "But before... I'll find that woman and defeat her!"

"By the way, Lancia." said Vanberk, walking in the forge. "How are you going to call your restaurant?"

She thought for a while. "How about the Lan-Lan...?"

* * *

 **This is how all began... Stay tuned for updates. Sorry for my other story tho!**

 **If you want to suggest your OTP (ONLY WITH UNITS, so no The Summoner or Karl, Seria and the like since this story is in the distant past of BF), do so! I'm waiting...**


	2. The Archer and the Princess I

**As requested by Lexida, here's Edea and Loch! Enjoy!**

* * *

Palmyna, land of knights and magic...

From atop its cliff, the Obselion Castle silently watched over the kingdom with his sacred treasure Lafdranya kept within by the King. He had a daughter, beautiful as the spring blossoms but just as frail. Edea was her name.

-Training grounds-

"Miss Edea, wait up!"

"Don't worry, i'll be fine!" She ran over to the mannequins, her pink hairs billowing in the wind. "Brave Burst: Great Bash!"

She destroyed them easily, and knelt over using her greatsword as a support. Her master, an old man with a long white beard and a red cloak, nodded. "That's what you need to do to be a warrior. But unfortunately you can't train further, Princess... Let's see how you others fare. Amy, Loch. Do as she did."

The blond haired Lancer gripped her halberd. "Brave Burst: Thunder Spear Attack!"

Lunging at the targets, she slashed horizontally, then jabbed, then slashed upwards, jumping at her starting position. "How was i?"

"Brave Burst: Thunder Sword Slash!" shouted Loch, charging at the targets. He tripped however, and fell down. Lorand shook his head. "No, no, NO! You don't need to charge like that! And raise your sword if you do, or you risk of tripping over your own feet! Gah, Loch. You're giving me such an headache... You're dismissed."

"Until next time, Princess." said Amy, walking away. Loch put away his sword, groaning, and was about to go away as well, when his stare encountered that of the panting princess. "Want help, Princess?" he said, offering his hand.

"Just call me Edea." she replied. "I'm not a princess when fighting."

"Loch, hurry up!" said Amy from the gate. "We'll be late!"

"Sure, Amy!" he replied. "I'm sorry, Princess-Errrr, Edea."

"Don't worry..." she said, smiling. "I'm no more than a human, like you." She coughed a couple times, and then walked in the castle. Loch sighed. "Those eyes... She's so strong, yet so frail..."

-The next day...-

"Brave Burst: Great Bash!"

Edea knocked out Amy with a single strike. She then knelt over as usual, panting heavily. Lorand nodded. "Good job, Princess... But remember, you're frail. I'm teaching you in a symbolic way."

"...I want to fight seriously..." she panted. "I'm tired of being protected..."

"Princess, you can't fight. Not with your illness." replied Lorand. "So i'm only teaching you because our King wants to. LOCH, LUCIUS DAMN IT!"

The boy just tripped on his feet again. He quickly got up. "I can't use a sword, i give up!" he said. "Why can't i use another weapon?"

"Because your father wants you to use a sword. NOW LISTEN UP!" said the Master, ticking the blond boy off. "Fine. I won't stay here any longer. I'm sorry, Princess."

"A-ah! Wait!" said Edea, reaching with a hand in his direction. Too late, he already left. She looked down. "Why... Why can't i do anything...?"

Amy patted her shoulder, helping her to stand. "It's not your fault, Princess... Here, let me carry you to your room..."

"C-call me Edea... Please..." she whispered.

-Edea's room-

"Here, Princess-Errrr, Edea." said Amy, putting her on the bed. "She has a high fever... Damn it, why is she so frail...?"

"...I don't... Seriously... Know..." she weakly whispered. Her voice was barely audible, and Amy started to worry. "Edea... What illness you've got?"

"This illness... Is the result of an ancient curse..." whispered Edea. "An ancient wizard cursed the Obselion family with a curse that would make slowly wither the first female born in the family... Turns out i was that one..."

"It must suck, i'm so sorry, Pri-Edea." said Amy. "I wish there would be a cure..."

She felt the guards coming. "I need to go, i'm sorry Edea."

"Please... Don't..." she whispered, reaching with a hand. "A-ah..." With that, she fell asleep.

-That night-

"Thish shucksh!"

Loch downed his mug completely. "Whath didh yhou dho, mhy frhiend? Chame here tho drhown yhour worriesh in a mhug?"

The other, a blue haired priest, drank his. "Yhou bhet. I thried tho makhe the pheophle phrephare forh the imminhent invashion, and they exshcommunhicated meh! Shtupid phriests... I dhon't nheed to bhe one tho wharn people..."

"Whell, to ush! My nhame is Loch!" said the blond boy. "What'sh yoursh?"

"Dean am i. Dean theh exshcommunhicated priesht. Buth whait a bhit, mhy fhriend."

He traced a seal. "Rhune of Healingh."

Loch instantly felt his drunkedness go away. "Woah. Did you create this spell?"

"I did, my friend. Quite useful, huh?" said Dean. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I want to be an archer, but my father wants me to use a sword, so i ran away." said Loch. "I'm going to say good bye to a very special person, then disappear."

"Then good luck, my friend." said Dean, patting his shoulder. Loch got up and exited, walking towards the Castle. "Edea..." he whispered. Looking at the cliff, he saw some good looking rocks to hang on to. He began to climb, not caring for his safety. He climbed, climbed and climbed, and saw the city become small under his eyes.

Loch looked upwards, and saw a window in the wall. "Maybe i can get in there..."

Smashing the glass, he entered the corridor, and swiftly began to run towards the highest tower. He stopped to regain energy mid way, leaning on the wall. "Edea... I'm doing this for you..."

"Oh, that's why." said a voice. Loch almost had a heart attack, but let out a sigh of relief when he saw Amy. "Damn you, Amy... Why are you here?"

"I'm guarding the stairs of course. The Princess-Errrr, Edea wanted me to guard her."

"Then... Mind if i sneak in?"

"Hey, what's there? Oh, only a mouse." said Amy. "Go, you champ."

Loch bolted up the stairs, running as fast as he could. His heart began to beat fast, savoring the next instants. He gulped, then opened the door.

The window was opened, letting the moonlight in the room. On the bed, resting between two pillows, was Edea.

She had a pained expression on her face, and was sweating heavily. Loch grimaced. "Damn, it's getting worse... I need to help her..." He saw a Hydro Stone, and began to fill the bathtub with its crystalline water. He then blushed, imagining what he was about to do. "What if she screams...? I'm so fucked up."

"...I didn't order a bath at this time of the night..." said the Princess, smiling faintly. She was panting again, and Loch checked her fever. "Edea, i need to undress you. I'm sorry but you really need a cold bath now."

"...Loch... You're doing it just... For me...?"

"I'm going to go away, Edea. I thought to come and say goodbye..."

"...No way..." she protested, letting Loch slide her out from her nightgown. "You're not going away..."

"I'm afraid, i must..." said the other, carrying her bridal style. She squirmed weakly. "...But i'm still in my underwear..."

Ignoring her feeble protests, Loch put her in the bathtub, where she stiffened. "...Ah... It's so cold... T-take me out..."

"It's for your best, Edea. Trust me." said Loch. "I'm sorry... I must go. I can't live with my obnoxious father anymore. I'm sorry to leave you and Amy both... Especially you..."

"...Loch..." whispered Edea, tears welling up in her eyes. "...Please, don't leave me..."

"...I have to..." he replied, looking away. "I'm leaving at sunrise."

Edea relaxed a bit, starting to smile. "...Thanks... Loch... I never had a friend... Such as you..."

"I'm honored, Edea."

-Three hours later-

"...It's near sunrise... You should go..." She looked at where he stood, but he already hightailed away. "...Loch... I think i... Love you..." she whispered weakly, smiling and letting herself drift off.

-City Gates-

"Did you hear, Loch? A thief infiltrated the castle! I wonder what did he stole." said a guard. Loch shrugged. "I bet that he only stole the Princess' heart. Don't worry." _Edea... I'll return someday... I swear._

* * *

 **Okie, now i have a question for ya... Should i write a yellow citric fruit about those two lovebirds?**

 **As usual, comment, follow and the like. Garth out!**


	3. The Blacksmith and the Cook II

**And we continue our saga of Gallant x Lancia!**

 **Thanks to RunawayPanda :3**

* * *

"Hey, Gallant! Still hammering?"

The Blacksmith lowered his hammer, looking at the visitor. "Yes, Vargas. What do you want?" He had redder hairs now, with a hint of flames mixed in.

"Repair my sword, will ya?" he asked. Gallant took it, and began hammering. "Gah, Vargas. You know to not slay dragons with this blade, and you still do."

"No, Gallant. I won against that woman finally." he said pridefully. "She yelded to me after i broke her blade."

"I say it's great. The price will be fifty Coins."

"Ehhh... Mind if i take you out to eat instead?" asked the Fire King. "How about the Lan-Lan?"

"Well..." Gallant gulped, his ears going red. "This would mean meeting her..."

"Come on, dude! You totally love her!" said Vargas. "It's better that you tell her now instead of her getting stole by, say, Vanberk."

"No fucking way!" he exclaimed. "Gah, Vargas..."

"So will you come? I don't have the Coins to pay you otherwise." snidely said Vargas. Gallant felt his rage mounting. _Lucius damn it, he put me on a fork..._ "I'll come."

-Lancia's place-

"Hey, Gallant!" said the chef, smiling widely. "I didn't expect you to come today!"

"Ehmmm... You see, i..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "How about some fried Legtos?"

"Coming right up, just sit at a table!" she said, going into the kitchen and starting to cook. Gallant and Vargas sat down, the former peeking at Lancia, the latter grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, cook! Gimme some meat!" shouted a blond haired man, with a massive broadsword on his back. "YESTERDAY!"

"Calm down you, people are trying to eat." calmly said a green haired, blue eyed man with a massive green pike beside him. The other turned around. "I slayed monsters since this morning to get in this place and i want to eat. I got the Coins so I WANT TO EAT!"  
"STOP SHOUTING!" replied a blue haired woman with a rose in her hairs. A very long and slim sword was tied to her side. "That man is right, you're harassing her guests."

"Well, is asking some meat harassing? WELL I AM!"

"Stop shouting _at her._ " stood up Gallant. "Shout all you want, but don't do that at her."

"And who the fuck are you?" he said. "My name is Eze, swordsman from Atharva! THE BEST OF THEM ALL!"

"Eze? That Eze? The same idiot that woke up a bunch of Behemoths?" said the greenie, making him enrage. "FINE! Come out, you red head!"

"Let me settle this, Gallant." said Vargas. "Just sit down and eat with your sweetheart."

"Thanks, my friend." he replied, patting his shoulder.

"Oh, this ought to be interesting." said the bluenette, also heading out. The greenie quietly picked up his pike and followed them.

"And here's the fried Legtos, Gallant!" chirped Lancia, bringing it to the Blacksmith. He smiled, taking out his fork. "Sit down for a while, will you?"

"Where did all the guests go...?" she asked, looking at the empty tables. "They didn't go without paying, right?"

"Don't worry, they only went to see Vargas and another idiot brawl outside. But i would advise you to remain here, because i think hell is about to break loose."

"H-here... Close to you...?" she said, shyly peeking at him. "Say... I never forgot that day, Gallant. The day you and Vargas saved me."

"Neither did i, Lancia..." he replied. "Because i met a true friend that day."

"Friend..." she said. "Say... H-how about..." Her face went red as her hairs. "H-how about putting together a mutually beneficial collaboration?"

"You're talking about... Ehm..." Gallant too went red. "Joining me in my workshop?

"I'd be glad to..." She rested her head on his shoulder, hugging his chest. "Gallant... It's when you stay close to me like now... That i really love you."

He took out a second fork. "Want to eat some? It's on Vargas."

She took it, smiling. "Eat well, Gallant."

-Outside-

"Why have YOU come outside and not HIM?!" said Eze, eyeing Vargas. "You want to die?"

"Nope, my reckless friend." replied the Fire King. "I want to DUEL!"

"Men..." sighed the bluenette, pinching her nosebridge. "Why can't you simply talk?"

"Because they lack finesse, my dear." replied the greenie. "Lance from Vriksha. What's your name, flower of my eyes?"

She blushed a bit. "My name is Selena."

Eze and Vargas dropped their weapons. "S-selena? The chief of the Savat? THAT Selena?" said the latter. "If it's that... I want you to fight me!"

"Too many fights going on at once." said a cold voice. Vargas gringed. "Sorry everyone, i'll fight you some other time."

"Oh HELL NO!" shouted Eze. "I WANT MY FIGHT NOW!"

"PIPE DOWN DUMBASS!" shouted Selena, whacking him on the head hard.

"We meet again, Vargas." said a black haired woman. She had small plumed wings on her back. "I wonder if this time you'll win."

"We'll see about it, Lava! Brave Burst: Infinity Nova!" charged Vargas. Lava blocked it barely, sidestepping and jumping at him at lightspeed. "Brave Burst: Blade of Lament!"

"Is it all you got?" taunted Vargas, parrying the strike. "Garh... You're surely stronger. But you will never win!"

"Same to you!" shouted Lava. "I won't lose to YOU! NOT AGAIN!"

"They're made for each other, right Greeny?" said Eze.

"My name is Lance. Yes, they are quite the couple. Much like you and Princess Emilia."

"S-SHUT UP!" His ears went red as Vargas' fire. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME? I-i may be married to Selena here for all you know!"

"That can't be possible..." she said, looking at her blade. "Savat chiefs can't marry..."

"But there's unrequited love in your eyes. Drevas can also feel that."

"L-love..." muttered Eze. "I-i don't need it! Go to your fellow aristocrats, Lance! I heard Princess Lidith is cute, go harass her!"

"Harass..." Lance's eyes looked down. _I miss you... Lidith..._

Over there, Lava laid defeated on the ground. Vargas looked back at Eze, clutching his shoulder. "Care to... Stay at my place...? It's as... A celebration..."

"Vargas..." said Selena, helping him to stand. "Here. Let me help you..."

* * *

 **And Vargas's colleagues make an appearance!**

 **Try to guess the other ships, eheheheheh...**


	4. Gallant and the Four Heroes I

**And we go into another chapter of this story!**

* * *

"Uuugh..."

Vargas opened his eyes, looking around. "Where...?"

He noticed Selena sleeping on a chair next to him. She had a worried expression, so Vargas shook her to wake her up "Ah...?" she gasped. "Good morning, sleepyhead..."

"I should say that to you." said Vargas. "Say, are you free this evening...? I ought to take you to a special place."

"I can't bond to anyone, Vargas." she said, looking away. "I'm the chief of the Savat, it's said that... If he or she were to marry, great disaster would befall the people."

"Why did you even accepted that anyway, Selena?" asked the Fire King. "You look no more than sixteen!"

"I'm fourteen." she replied, making him drop his jaw.

"WHAT?! Y-You are still a girl! You can't possibly rule all the Savat!"

"Who said i cannot?!" she burst, pointing Lexida at his throat. She was crying, but an angry frown was on her face. "I'll show the world what i can do. I'll do whatever. For my people." She put away the sword. "I'm sorry, Vargas."

"Don't worry... It's all fine." he replied, patting her shoulder.

-Two hours later, village square-

"So... Are you ready, flamehead?"

"You bet, strawy!"

The two swordsmen readied their weapons, while Lance held Drevas horizontally. "Victory will be awarded to who breaks his enemy's weapon OR makes the other yeld. No bites, spits, scratches, headbutts, punches or kicks. Only swords. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Brave Burst: Infinity Nova/Thunder Explosion!" shouted the two warriors, their elements clashing with explosive power. The two parried and stroke perfectly on par with the other, almost mechanically. Vargas suddently slashed horizontally, sending Eze skidding on the ground. He gripped his broadsword tighter, and smashed the ground. "BRAVE BURST: THUNDER EXPLOSION!"

Vargas parried the lightning bolts with his blade, recoiling a bit. He then fell on one knee, panting. "I will never surrender, Eze! Brave Burst: Infinity Nova!"

"STOP!"

Selena threw herself in between of the two, her hands raised. "You'll kill yourself. It's a tie."

"I can perfectly control myself/Shut the fuck up!" said the two, making her bow her head. "You remember me of myself..."

"Well. We'll settle this some other time." said Vargas. "Want to eat? This battle has made me hungry."

"Now that you mention it..." replied Eze. "It's LUNCHTIME!"

Watching the two walk away, Selena took a deep breath of relief. "Phew. That was close."

"You did it because...?" inquired Lance. "There is a reason."

"There IS a reason... But it's personal, i'm sorry Lance." she said, looking away. He put his hand on the Drevas, and he shook his head. "Drevas senses something. Tell me, Selena."

"I'm sorry, but i can't say it..." she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Come on. Tell me..." said softly Lance.

"I just want to go back so i would have never accepted this!" shouted Selena, throwing away the Lexida. She then ran away, crying. Lance was about to go after her, when...

 **Hold still, Lance.**

"But Drevas, she is..."

 **You can't comfort her, you know it. Someone else needs to do that.**

"But those idiots will never do it!"

 **You can't make someone love you, Lance. You know what will happen in time.**

"I don't care."

 **Then go young man, but if she has to die alone because of you, don't blame it on me. Well, technically it's MY fault but still...**

Lance calmly walked to the longsword and picked it up. "So beautiful... I'm sorry i can't help you... Nor Lidith..."

 **Cue: In the Shrine (Lufia II)**

-Gallant's Workshop-

"Hammer this, hammer that, there's nothing to say, i'm hammerin' all the day..." sang the Blacksmith, repairing a sword. Hearing the familiar smell of Lancia's cooking, he smiled. "Hey, what is for lunch?"

"Boiled Squirty!" said the cook, putting some spices in the pot. "It's coming out perfectly!"

"Ok, i'm done." said Gallant, wiping his sweat off. "Man, it's hard to repair 500 swords at once. In a single morning."

"You're still great..." replied Lancia. "I'm sure you will forge legendary weapons someday."

"I hope so." He sat on a chair. "My work is getting more and more intense later..."

"It seems like you have to eat something~" chirped Lancia, putting the pot on the table. "Eat up!"

"Thanks for the food." said Gallant. "It's really tasty, as always."

"I'm happy you like it." Lancia peeked at him, blushing a bit. "Ehm... D-don't look at me..."

"How i can't?" he replied. "Without your food i'd not be able to work this hard. Plus, i can't see your cute face if you look sideways."

She became even redder. "T-thanks..."

"Lancia, i love you." he suddently said, making her gasp. "G-gallant... You're making me blush..."

"How so...? We are a couple." whispered Gallant, putting a hand over her shoulders. "No matter what happens, i'll be at your side."

"No matter what happens..." she smiled. "Gallant... I'm planning on travelling along the world, to improve my cooking... This time for real. Will you... Stay at my side?"

Gallant nodded. "I need to improve my crafting. I have to search for new materials... Agnium is a no-no, thanks to Orwen II, and Mythril is too rare here."

"These guys seem to be travelling. Can we go with them?"

"I suppose so."

-Meanwhile, in a thicket-

Selena was running away, crying, until she tripped on a root and fell down. She yelped, clutching her ankle, and remained like that, sobbing. "Why... Why didn't i leave it to Lucina... Why...?"

A creaking sound made her shiver. She looked at the source and saw a Dark Spider. "Ah! S-stay away!" She reached for the Lexida, but she didn't feel it and backed out. "S-stay away!"

The spider snapped, grabbing her with its maws. Selena shrieked, grabbing a branch. She held on with all her strength, but the branch snapped. Hitting her head, she passed out...

"Uhhhhh..." said Selena, opening her eyes. She felt a nauseous stench. Her eyes began to see in the almost total darkness, and saw white strings everywhere. "Mmmm?" _Ahhhh... Where am i...?_ She felt her mouth gagged, and her hands and feet tied. "Mmmmmm!" _N-no!_

Dark Spiders began to come out of the walls, and the girl widened her eyes. "Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!" _SOMEONE, HELP MEEEEEEE!_

She then saw a Granamos come straight for her, and she struggled with all her strength. "Mmmmmm!" _I won't become worm food! Not today!_

It opened its mouth, and Selena closed her eyes, crying silently. _Who am i kidding...? I'm done for._ The Granamos took her in its mouth, swallowing her whole. _That's it, this is how my life ends... Lucina... I'm sorry..._

Suddently, the Granamos shrieked, and Selena felt it shaking. "Hiyah!" said a male's voice. "Take this! Brave Burst: Infinity Nova!"

The Granamos shrieked again, this time with a squelching sound. It stopped moving, and Selena gasped seeing a sword cut through its belly. _That's Vargas's sword..._

"Hey, i found her! Quick, dispose of the others!"

"You bet! Brave Burst: Thunder Explosion!"

Two strong arms took her on, and she looked at the man. "Mmmm..." _Vargas..._

He freed her mouth, leaving her free to talk. "All OK? How the fuck did you get in here?"

"I-i'm sorry... I ran away..." she cried, warm tears rolling down her face. Vargas held her close, running away. "EZE! YOU DUMBASS, COME OUT!"

"In a second! SUPER BRAVE BURST: HYPER THUNDER CRUSH!"

A storm of lightning bolts came out of the cave, nearly frying Vargas and Selena. Then, they saw Eze come out of it, exhausted. "This marks me as better than you, Vargas..." he panted. "Let's return to the village."

"Are you ok, Selena?" said Vargas, freeing her from the spider silk. "Gah!"

"W-what is it?" she asked. Upon seeing his blushing face, she looked at herself. "Ah! T-those spiders..."

"Their silk slowly melts down preys... You were lucky to only have your clothes melt off, Selena." said Lance. "It's really painful."

The girl shivered. "Ah... T-then i suppose i should thank you..." she said, looking away and blushing. "D-don't look at me please..."

Vargas gave her his cape, that Selena accepted gladly. "T-thank you..."

They returned to the village, where Vargas snapped his fingers. "Take this." he said, giving the Lexida to its owner. "You can't always run away. You have to stand and fight."

"Thanks, Vargas..." she whispered. "I'll... Fight. I'll not run away like that... No more."

The Fire King put a hand over her shoulders. "You have me. Even if i'm no more than a warrior, i'll help you with everything i got."

"T-thanks..." she said, hugging him with tears in her eyes. "Thanks, Vargas... I'll do my best..."

 _H-her chest is...!_ "L-let's do our best... Together."

-End of Chapter-

* * *

 **Selena and Vargaaaasssssss :D**

 **Plus Lance is a bit of a silent type... Just tell her already!**


	5. The Archer and the Princess II

**Garth here, i finally had a spark to continue this! :3**

* * *

"THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK!"

"READY THE ARROWS!"

"QUICK, QUICK!"

Edea wobbled to the window, the floor trembling under her feet. She saw the soldiers fighting against monsters, being lead by Lorand. The princess fell to the floor with a yelp, her knees failing her. Tears beginning to well up in her eyes, she sobbed. "If i only could do something... I'm useless..."

She tried to stand, but failed again. "Fuck! Fuck my life! Fuck this illness! Fuck the entire world!" she said. "I can't do anything... Palmyna will fall and will only be my fault... Why couldn't i be like the twins of Amdahl? WHY?!"

The floor suddently ollapsed and she fell, screaming at the top of her lungs. She landed badly, and felt the sound of bones breaking. Infinite pain coursing through her small form, Edea curled to a ball, crying.

It was then that she noticed a sword. _If i can take my life... I would suffer no more... Just sweet oblivion..._ She crawled to it and looked at it. It was a greatsword much like her own, but with vines covering it. _Just let it slip between your ribs Edea..._

However, when the sword met her hand, it began to shine. The princess felt her body burning, but it only lasted a few seconds, as she saw her body being enveloped by a metal armor with a big pink skirt, vines covering her gauntlets. She got up uncertainly, and felt an unusual strength in her limbs. "I can lift the sword without difficulty... Can this be... The Lafdranya...?"

Edea swung her new weapon a few times. Then, she sighed. "Guess today was not my day to die. Now..." She looked out of the window. "To us two... Monsters."

She jumped out of the window, landing ten meters below. The soldiers gasped in surprise but she didn't care, rushing at the monsters with newfound strength. "Brave Burst! GREAT BASH!"

The Harpy she was aiming at was split in two, the Lafdranya glowing with power. "Yes... This was what i was aiming for... Power... Power so i can help those who i love... Come on, follow me!" she said at the soldiers. "FOLLOW THE WILL OF PALMYNA!"

Young princess! What happened?!" asked Lorand, slashing at a Lamia. "How can you fight like this?! I thought you were ill!"

"I was!" she replied, splitting a Goblin in two. "I was! But i don't know how, i grasped this sword and i... Changed..."

"The Lafdranya... Edea, is that you?" said a familiar voice. She turned around and saw a blond archer, his arrows piercing their target without fail. Lorand snarled. "It's PRINCESS Edea for you soldier!"

"You don't recognize me, Master Lorand?" he said, smiling. "Brave Burst! THUNDER ARROW!"

The Hobgoblin that was about to slash him was pierced in the head, dropping down like a rock. Loch walked up to the two, offering his hand. "Archer Loch... At your service, Master Lorand."

"LOCH!" shouted Edea, tackling him. "I missed you! I missed you so much!"

"Turned out i had a natural talent for the bow right?" he said, patting her back. "And now, show me yours for the blade!"

"Let's go!" ordered Lorand, charging at the monsters. "Princess, behind me! Loch, cover her! Augh!" He was got in the arm by the claw of a Harpy. Edea impaled it, shoving her master aside. "You stand behind me, Master. I'll take care of all of this!"

"Loch, here you are!" called a blue haired mage. "Who is this cutie? Wait, pink hairs?" He took a better look to Edea. "Wait, she is the PRINCESS? Loch, you hit the jackpot!"

"Who is this priest?" asked Lorand. "Do you know it, Sir Loch?"

The archer smiled at the compliment. "He is my friend. Now, charge!"

"Name is Dean. Honored to know you, Princess Edea!" said the priest. She nodded. "Dean? I'm sure we'll be good friends. Now... GREAT BASH!"

* * *

 **Edea finally manages to get over her illness Let's all cheer for her!**


End file.
